


midnight practice

by KitiaraM



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitiaraM/pseuds/KitiaraM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble on my Gangrel LARP character.<br/>She's learned a few new things and is trying them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight practice

She soared through the night air, enjoying the sensations. The cool, damp air flowing over wings, looking down on the world, covering a distance that would have taken much longer on foot. Dreams didn't even come close to the reality. Managing the tail feathers for steering took a little time to coordinate, though. It wasn't like flying in games, where you just aimed where you wanted to go. 

She practiced for a few hours, finding where updrafts were likely to be, making swooping divesshe discovered that all those aircraft maneuvers in Top Gun weren't really applicable to something with non-fixed wings.

Finally she thought about landing. She'd intentionally chosen a remote wooded area, and finding a spot to enter the canopy was going to be interesting. She spotted a small clearing and dove. Whoops, tree branch right here! She had to restrain a hoot of triumph as her talons grasped the branch. Her elation was premature, as her momentum overcame her balance and she found herself dangling under the branch by her talons. _Shit._

She bated her wings furiously before getting control of her instincts and going limp. Perhaps... she concentrated, feeling feathers and muscles melt and shift. Her squawk turned into a squall as the talons disappeared and the short, stubby claws of her back feet lost purchase on the bark. She was falling! Shiiiwait! She let instinct take over and twisted in midair. Muscles of coiled spring steel tensed, and she landed with a thump on all fours in the thick forest loam. She did a quick composure wash. That was slightly embarrassing. Luckily the only witnesses couldn't talk. She hissed at a passing raccoon, laying her tufted ears flat. Mr. Raccoon decided he had urgent business elsewhere.

Well. That was fun. But she was a long way from her car. Maybe.... She concentrated again, feeling the drain on her resources. Whoa, a lot higher off the ground now. She stomped a hoof, snorting, and trotted off under the trees. The clearing opened up in front of her and she dug in, tearing across it as fast as she could, thrilling in the feel of muscles working smoothly under her coat, mane and tail bannering in the wind of her passing. This was so freaking cool! She bucked and cavorted, almost dizzy with just how much fun she was having. OK, some definite advantages to her altered state. 

It took a while for the exhilaration to wear off. She still had a few hours until dawn, and she could always fly back to the car. She could practice a little more. A few moments later and she whuffed, shuffling enormous paws. She would have thought she would be hot with all this fur, but it wasn'tunbearable. She giggled at herself. That sounded like something Max would say. 

She amused herself for a bit marking a few trees, smirking mentally as she imagined the expressions of any hunters in the area that saw the gouges so high up the trunks. That palled fairly quickly, though, and she decided to change again. She only had two left, and she was already somewhat used to the husky form. 

The by-now familiar squeezing sensation passed and she sat up on her haunches, wiggling her whiskers. She admired the sleek, lithe body. Her paws were far more agile than she would have thought. Clever creatures. 

Now to find a stream.

**Author's Note:**

> Gangrel have an ability (discipline, as they’re called) that lets them change into animals. They can choose one ‘fight’ form and one ‘flight’ form. However, Cherri has a special talent that triples that, so she got three of each. 
> 
> For flight, she chose one for air (owl), one for land (horse), one for water (otter). And for fight, a husky, to blend in with the mortals, a bobcat (cause, hey, CAT! And also it can sort of pass as just an overly large cat to mortals, not to mention they attack like a live buzzsaw), and um… a grizzly bear. Cause yeah. BEAR!! (Maybe I played my WoW druid too much.) My common attack is to fly over in owl form, drop like a bullet as I change to bear, and BOOM! BEAR BOMB!!


End file.
